Surprise!
by aIchememe
Summary: It's Roy's birthday, and Ed has an idea. Roy is not amused.


_**A/N:**_ _This was inspired by octavigustus' post on tumblr:_ _post/108636357633/_

 _Hope you like it! : D_

* * *

It was a special day.

A _very_ special day indeed. One that Ed had awaited for almost a full year, one so exciting and filled with joy that he could barely keep himself from cackling maniacally as he rushed down the halls of the Eastern Command. He could hear Al's metal feet clanging behind him as he tried to catch up.

"Brother!" Al's call echoed through his armor. "Wait up!"

Ed ignored his younger brother's pleas and sped up his pace. He raced past doors, offices, and soldiers, shoving past anything that got in his way.

At last, after what had felt like an eternity of running, Ed reached the office he was looking for. He skidded to a stop in front of it, only pausing for a moment before kicking the door in with a loud _bang!_ He met the surprised faces of Mustang's team, all looking up from their paperwork, bewildered by Ed's sudden entrance.

"Where's Mustang?" He demanded loudly, a wide grin plastered to his face. Before any of them could reply, Ed felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned back on his heel only to find Mustang looking at him skeptically. "Ah, good." Ed said to no one in particular, grabbing Mustang's wrist and dragging him out of the office.

"What the hell, Fullmetal?!" Roy exclaimed, wrestling his wrist out of Ed's grip and halting abruptly behind the young State Alchemist. He heard Ed sigh as he turned around.

"What do you mean, what the hell?" Ed asked, obviously annoyed as he rolled his eyes. "I need to show you something!"

"I don't have time for this, Ed! I have work to do!"

"Oh, really? You call folding paperwork into paper airplanes and throwing them at your staff 'work'?"

Mustang said nothing. Ed smirked and grabbed him by his jacket again. By this time, Al had caught up to the elder Elric and was now very confused.

"Brother, where are you going?" Al inquired, quickly following his brother.

Ed dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "No time to explain. Wait for me here; I'll be back in twenty minutes." And with that, Ed hauled his commanding officer out the main entrance of Eastern Command, leaving a very confused Al behind.

Once they were out the doors, Ed snatched a blindfold from who-knows-where and handed it to Mustang. "Put it on." He commanded simply, not waiting for Roy to finish tying it behind his head before setting off again. Fortunately for Ed, Roy didn't question him as he led the man outside of Eastern Command and down the streets of East City.

Until he led him into the wall of a building.

Roy snarled angrily as he reached up to take the blindfold off, the only thing stopping him being Ed's tight grip on his wrist.

"We're not there yet. You can't take it off until we get there."

"Get where?! We've been walking for an hour now!"

"Actually, it's been five minutes." Ed corrected matter-of-factly, annoyed by the sudden fuss Mustang was causing.

Roy muttered something under his breath angrily as they set off on their way again.

 _How_ dare _this brat_ _take away_ my _time to go on some stroll through the city?!_ He thought, gritting his teeth as Ed swerved right. _I have_ important _things to do, and I absolutely_ do not _have time for this! That shitty kid-_

"We're here." Mustang felt the blindfold be snatched off from over his eyes in a single, fluid motion. The sudden exposure to sunlight made Roy flinch, and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the new environment.

He studied the building that they had stopped in front of. It was a plain peach in color and farther away from the more closely-packed buildings further inside the city. But there was no sign or way to indicate what the building was or what it was used for. He looked over to Ed for an explanation.

Ed flashed him a wide grin and exclaimed, "Happy birthday, Mustang!" Roy's suspicion only grew. Ed was not a nice person. He would not do this.

"What is this?" Roy asked quietly, his voice filled with anger and bordering on a growl.

"A retirement home." Ed smirked, watching as Mustang's face changed from a normal color to a bright red.

But Ed's smirk soon turned to a look of panic as Roy reached into his pocket and pulled on on his ignition-cloth gloves.

Ed was admitted to the hospital with second-degree burns later that day.


End file.
